


New Beginnings

by wnt_fever_17



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her divorce Christen decide to go back to LA with her son to begin a new life, there she find new friends and a new love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger

"Christopher Da Silva, hurry up you can´t be late on your first day in the new school" yelled the mom from downstair to her son

"i don´t want to go" whined the boy from upstair, Christen sighed before go upstair to her son´s room

"Chris we talked about this, baby" the mom said sitting by her son´s side "i know that you are scared but think about all the new friends that you can meet"

"but what if i don´t find any new friends?" said the boy with a shy voice

"you will baby, they will love you" smiled his mom

"ok" said the boy with more confidence

"yeah? let´s go" said Christen taking her son by the hand

Christopher Neymar Da Silva Press was the son of Christen Press and Neymar Da Silva, the 13 years old boy was the perfect mix of his two parents, he had the physic of his mom with the easy personality and talent of his dad, after many years together and a few years of marriage the two of them decided that the best was to end their marriage he was more focused in his soccer career, he was in Barcelona and traveling around the world with the brazilian national team and they never could find a balance between their professional life and personal life, after their divorce he lived fully in barcelona and she decided to go back to LA with their son where her family were.

The mom and the son were in deep thoughts when they arrived to the new school, the boy let out a sigh that he didn´t knew that he has inside

“everything is going to be alright” said the mom trying to easy her son´s nerves

“have you talked with dad?” asked the boy trying to get rid his head from the stress of been in a new school

“he said that he will call you tonight, to see how was your day” the boy just motion a yes with his head

“ok i have to go mom, you can leave me here” said the boy when his mom began to come closer to the door where all the students were coming inside the building

“are you sure you don´t want me to leave you near of the door?”

“nope, you can leave me here” said the boy open the door and almost jumping from the car

“Chris wait!” said Christen

“what mom?” whined the boy

“que tengas un buen dia, te quiero” said christen in spanish.

The parents agreed to suport the multiculture life of the boy he was brazilian by his dad´s side and christen had a latin side, so when he was with his dad he would talk with him in brazilian portuguese and with his mom he would talk spanish and english, the boy didn´t like to talk any of those idioms but he could understand them

“yeah, yeah, i love you too” said the boy closing the  car´s door

Christen watch him from the car while he walked to the school´s building when she couldn´t saw him from the car she got out from it to continued watch her son from the distance hided by the car, christen was prying in silence for her son have a good day when a voice broke her thoughts

"first day?" asked a beautiful brunete with bright smile coming to her car that was next to Christen´s

"is that obvious" answered christen with her eyes still on her son

"relax i was the same the first day of my daughter" the brunete tried to comfort Christen receiving a sigh from her "i´m Ali Harris-Krieger" said the brunete extending her hand

"Christen Press" the women shook hands

"who is your son?" aked ali turning her head where all the kids were

"the boy with black jacket and barcelona backpack" said the mom pointing to her son

"oh he is handsome and with that backpack he could win points with my daughter" pointed ali

Christen never like to say who was Christopher´s dad she always waited till she could trust in the person, she never like it the attention that brought to her and her son when the people knew about their conection to Neymar

"where is your daughter?"

"is the blonde girl there" christen could see the tall blonde girl by her body she definitely was an athlete and she was carrying a barcelano bag too

"yeah they definitely could get along" Christen smiled by the chance of her son find a new friend

"your son play soccer?"

"yeah he loves it, why?"

"well the school have a team we are pretty good, my daughter is the goalkeeper, you should bring your son we are in the middle of the season but i can talk with the coach to see if she can let him get in, what do you think?"

"yeah we will be there"

"is after school you should bring him and you can come too, we like to involve the parents in the trainings too" Christen knew the bonds that soccer could form between the players and even the parents of the players, she remember her college years as the best years of her life thanks to that beautiful sport.

"of course count with us"

"ok, i´ll see you later bye"

"bye"

After Christen left Christopher in the school she came back to the house to find herself alone in the big house, although neymar and her were separated he always suport her and his son in the best way and she was grateful but this house even with Christopher was too big. She was not going to work that day, thanks to the great conections that she made in her college years and even with a little help of neymar she could find a work as one the producer of a sports show in fox sports, she considered the chance of go there and began to get involve in the enviroment but first she will go to a gym she needed to get rid of the ansious and nervous energy that was running in her body lately with all the changes.

After she ran a little bit and lifted some weights she decided to have a coffee from the gym´s cafe, she was distracted waiting for her order when she saw two women coming in to the cafe having and intense conversation

"no ash come on we already are in the middle of the season how are we going to get a new player in the middle of the season?" asked stubbornly the brunete, christen didn´t want to look nosy but in some way she could not move her eyes away from the two women, the brunete had this surf laid-back vibe that combined with her loose hair traped by a snapback made her look very easy to hang out while the blonde dressed in all black and a tattoo sleeve that she could see in her left arm was very intimidating

"come on what could we lose? let´s give him a chance and if he is good we keep him and if he is not we are going to tell him that we are in the middle in the season and we can´t" said the blonde simply

the brunete graned knowing that her friend was right "ok, i hope that he is a forward because we need a good one to win the next game" in the moment that the women came to the bar christen moved her eyes away from them to her phone but still her curiosity for this women made her to turn her eyes from time to time to them

"coffee" said the barista loudly but before christen could take her cup the brunete took it and began and began to leave the bar, leaving christen in shock for a few seconds before she called the stranger

"um sorry, but i think that is my coffee" said christen making the stranger to turn around

"oh sorry" said the woman watching the name on the cup "um..." turning her head to see the woman

"no, i´m sorry..." said christen having a full view of the brunete "but... this is mine" said christen trying to take the cup from the brunete hand

"um" said the woman watching the name that was on the cup again "oh right...um" said the woman moving the cup in christen´s direction "the cup say christen and... i´m not christen... i´m" the woman began to turn red with a nervous laugh "i´m... i´m sorry this is embarrasing" said the woman with a full smile on her face

"is ok" said christen with a smile too

"um... you wan t baguel or something?"

"no is ok, i have to go"

"are you sure, because..." the woman stutter uncomfortable

"no, no, is ok" said christen with her full smile that left the other woman speechless

"let me pay it for you" said the stranger uncomfortable

"um... no is ok, i already pay for it" said christen begining to leave

"oh ok" said the stranger watching the woman leave

After the uncomfortable moment with the cute stranger in the cafe, she went to the office of fox sports to know a little bit about her job, she had a little meeting with her co-producer a woman called Julie Johnston, when she end the meeting with all the people with whom she would work it was time to get christopher from the school. When she arrive to the school some parents were already there to pick up their sons when she got near to the door she saw her son talking with other kids one of them the daughter of Ali and the mom could not hide her smile to see her son that happy, she christian saw his mom´s car he said good bye to his new friends and went to the car

"who were they?" asked the mom after a few seconds

"um, some new kids that i met today" the mom felt the need to say i told you but she swallow it "they play soccer and they invite me to their training today

"yeah that is good baby!" christen didn´t want to say anything about the inivitation that ali made to them earlier  

"yeah!, we can go?" said the boy

"of course"

After the two arrived to their home, christian went to his room to prepare everything to the training while the mom busied herself till it was time for them to leave, when they arrived to the soccer field the team were there as their parents, the car wasn´t fully parked when christian jumped from it

"christopher por dios, un dia te vas a matar!" said the mom to her son

"sorry mom, i´m late" the boy began to run to the field while the mom went where the other parents were

"hi, i´m glad that you came" Ali received her with her signature smile

"christopher didn´t stop talking about the new friends that he got today and how they invite him to their training" joked christen

"yeah my daughter didn´t stop talking about this new forward that they could get to the team" ali joked back "let me introduce you the other parents, she is Sydney her son Dom is one of our forwards, Kelley´s daughter Amelia is one of our defenders, Ryan is Amy´s older son and he is one of our midfielders and you will know everybody slowly" said ali pointing to everybody

"nice" said christen before ali turned to shw her the field and some of the players

"oh and there is my wife Ashlyn" she could see the blonde woman training the goalkeepers and seem familiar to christen but she didn´t knew from where"she is the goalkeeper´s coach and there is our daughter michelle" she could see the blond keeper flying in the air "oh and there is Tobin, she is an old friend of my wife ans she is the coach of our team" said ali pointing to the stranger from the cafe

 


	2. Welcome to the team

Once the practice began Christen´s attention was divided between her son and Tobin, she was no longer the stranger, she was Tobin Heath the soccer coach of her son, she couldn´t denied that the coach had a something that was very intriguing and atractive to Christen, it could be the tanned skin that was soo atractive to the mom, the smile or the excited that the coach showed everytime one of her players did a good play, there it was something very atractive to Christen but everytime that she began get lost in her thoughts while she watched the coach she tried to shake her head and bring her attention back to her son.

She quickly realized the intensity on the trainings it wasn´t just some training where the parents were present, it was a very hard core training where the players trained at game speed and the parents yelled to their kids pointing their fails it was almost the atmosphere of a game, she was so absorbed by the atmosphere that she didn´t saw when she began to yell to Christopher pointing if he had to run faster or keep the possesion of the ball. 

"how did you feel about the team?" asked ali to christen while they watched the kids from the distance, the training had end and the kids began to cool off listening to the coach talk about the day

"it was.... diferent of what i thought" she tried to not sound too out of place

"yeah, i felt the same the first time" said ali after she laughed "is kind it intense, you should see us in game days, it gets crazy"

"yeah, we all dress with the team colors" interrupted sydney "we are like the team´s cheerleaders, and the moms from the other team always hate us because we look better" the brunete said the last part brazenly making ali and christen laugh "and with your kid i´m sure we can win the cup"

"yeah if tobin and ash don´t accept the kid in the team i´m going to kick them in the head, he is very good" said kelley

"thank you" Christen was overhelmed by the women´s suport she barely meet them and they were so open to her and her son

"we are going to wait for them to end with the kids so we can go to talk with them" said ali making reference to the two coaches, they waited making little comments about the team, the players, the cup that they could win at the end of the season, the Red Dukes were the best team on their league but the Stingrays were very good too their coach Wambach was pretty intense and the team were know by their intense and physical game while the dukes were more tecnicals, chatting about that and other stuffs the two moms didn´t saw when the coaches ended the talk till their kids were by their sides, Christopher and Michelle were eating some kind of sweet that the keeper had.

“mom the coach want to talk with us” said the boy droping his bag to her side while the mom saw him speechless, the boy was tottaly covered in sweat and mud, she couldn´t denied that when he played soccer he was his father´s son and that was one of the things that made Neymar proud

“como te fue?” asked the Christen

“hmmm” the boy just shruged to his mom´s question “creo que bien” answered the boy in his little spanish “here she comes” said the boy tensing when he saw the coach tobin coming near

“well mrs, your son i very good” said tobin with her eyes on her board “he....” tobin froze when she saw again the stranger from the cafe “he...he is...” tobin stuttered when she tried to act like didn´t knew the woman, but ali could feel the strange behave from the coach and gave a question look to her wife who gave a look that she would explain her later “ your son” said after she cleared her troat trying to win some time “your son is very good and we are lucky that we were looking for a forward since dylan moved away” say tobin dutyfully “we would like to have him in the team, if he can work an extra hard for a couple of days to get in the teams rhythm you can even get in the next game” tobin directed the last part to the kid whos face was lighted

“yes of course!” said Christopher more than happy

“ok, so if you can come a little earlier tomorrow so we can train some drills before practice could be perfect”

“of course, yeah mom? We can come earlier tomorrow?” asked the boy to his mom

“i don´t know if we can come earlier tomorrow, i begin in my new job tomorrow and i will not be free till five” Christen was ashame to have this conversation infront of ali, ashlyn and tobin

“but...” the kid´s face could broke the heart of anybody

“is ok, if is not a problem to you we can pick him up and bring him, that way Michelle and him can practice together” said ali quickly when she saw how ashame was Christen “if that is ok with you?” ended ali feeling that maybe she crossed some boundaries, Christen sighed while she watched her son´s pleading face

“ok but you will have to do your homework after the training uncomplainingly”

“yes mom!” said the boy giving a crushing hug to his mom “thank you, thank you” said the boy running to his new teammates to give them the good news

“i swear that on of this days that boy is going to kill me” said Christen watching her son go

“welcome to the team” said ali

“yes welcome to the team” said tobin awkwardly receiving a strage look from Ali and Ash

“thanks” said Christen showing her full smile “i´m going to go, bye” said the mom to the two coaches

“i´ll see you tomorrow morning in school” said ali giving Christen a hug

“ok, bye” said Christen before go to where her son was and began to walk to their car

Tobin stood frozen in her spot after Christen said her goodbye, she watched the mom and her son go oblivious that the married couple was still by her side till ashlyn hit her in the back of her head

“dudeeee.... what?!” said tobin turning her head to see her friends

“you are drooling” said ashlyn

“what??!” tobin tried to act dumb

“tobin what was all those eyes to christen?” said ali imitating tobin

“what?! I don´t know what are you talking about” tobin continued acting dumb

“come on toby, this morning you screwed up with her and you had a chance now and you screwed up again?” said ash frogeting to explain the situation to her wife

“this morning? What?” interrupted ali

“this morning we, i mean my friend here” said the blonde pointing to tobin “took that woman..”

“Christen” interrupted ali and tobin at the same time

“right... she took _Christen´s_ coffee in the gym´s cafe this morning and then she stuttered and got all” ashlyn imitated tobin´s nervous behave

“i was not like that and don´t call me toby”

“but how could you take her coffee?” ali wanted to hear the full version

“i didn´t knew it was her coffee!!” tobin was trying to defend herself from the couple

“tobin... i mean... how could you...” ali was trying to hide her laugh and frustration

“we were talking about her son exactly in that moment and i took it, i didn´t see and....” tobin let out a frustrated sigh

“you have to talk with her” said ash

“what? No!”

“come on tobin she is cute and she seem interested”

“and probably married...” interrupted tobin

“if she is married or not” pointed ali “you have a girlfriend if i remind you”

“yeah but she is in the other side of the puddle” said ashlyn to her wife

“i don´t care if she is another planet, ashlyn” all the conversation with the couple ended in the same way it didn´t matter if it was something about tobin, it will always end with the two wifes fighting “she is a relationship and probably Christen too, so let´s forget about what happen this morning and continued like nothing happened, ok?” ali pointed to the two coaches “now let´s go”

That was the hard thing to Tobin she couldn´t act like nothing happened after saw the atractive mom in the training that afternoon, after the encounter in the gym´s cafe she prayed to see the woman again in the gym, maybe buy her another coffee to her searching for the woman´s forgive for their first awkward meeting maybe talk with her, her relation with Shirley wasn´t in the best state lately she was in france while tobin was in the US, they said that the long distance didn´t bothered any of the two women but lately the comunication wasn´t the best and they were a little distanced from eachother, but any of their friends knew about that, and Christen represented that light at the end of the tunnel, the chance of conect with someone not only romantic but to get a conection with someone, talk with someone outside of her friends circle, someone different. But she rid her thoughts by the brunette from her head, she probably was married, happily married with Christopher´s dad, she had to conform to see the woman in the practices and maybe in the gym.

 


	3. Just a coffee

"You are late!" yelled Ashlyn watching her friend running to the field

"I´m sorry.... I´m sorry"

"Yeah, yeah, can we begin the training now?"

She couldn´t tell Ashlyn the reason why she was late, she couldn´t tell Ashlyn what she did today, first because her friend was going to overreact, she just prefered to have this in secret for now, just between Christen and her.

....

That day Tobin was early in the gym, she did her routine looking around her from time to time, searching for the brunete, Ashlyn wasn´t there to distract her from thinking about the mom, it wasn´t that she found her atractive, well she was an attractive woman but she had something, something that atracted Tobin far from her looks, how she treated her son, she was even more curious after she heard her speaking in spanish with the boy, that was very sexy, even if Tobin talked other language too, maybe that is why that made her curious what was her reason to know how to talk spanish, she learned or she comes from a hispanic family, that made her even more curious, she was just curious about the woman.

*Forget about it* Tobin chastised herself

At this point of the morning she was not longer in the gym, she finished her work out routine without finding the brunete that day in the gym, she had a lot of time before she had to go home and began to prepare for the training of the day so she decided to go to the library, there was something relaxing in the library for her that always helped her to find an answer to her problem either was a book or maybe was the quiet or maybe the ambient, there was always something in the library for her.

So she went to her favorite library it was a big library with an old style but with little modern touches, for Tobin it looked like those old churches that she saw when she lived in Paris, with those high ceilings that made you feel small, 3 floors with hundreds of bookshelves about any kind of books that you could found, maybe that was one of the things that the coach loved so much about this library the oportunity of go there and get lost for a couple of hours, but when she went to the library that day she could end being surprised too, little she knew about the person that was watching her from the distance.

She just entered there and followed her feets to the sports area, she always began there, as an athlete and physiotherapist she always searched for some sports cience´s book or sports tecnique or anything about sports, she mostly knew by heart the area but she always began there and from there she just went where she wanted or where the flow took her, she always went with the flow, so she began to walk to found herself in the romance area.

*Yikes dude* thought when she found herself reading titles like ´I love you but I can live without you´ *What?!* she needed to leave that area now.

Tobin´s disgusted face draw a smile on the observer´s face, arquitecture, music, novels she walked all those areas, with the observer following her from the distance, she was not an observer anymore she was a stalker, Tobin ended in the photography area, she liked photography Ashlyn and her friends always made fun of her because she always ended posting the most weird and ´artistic´ photos on her instagram

*This is better* she began to take one by one reading the title, she didn´t even realized that she had readed almost the complete shelve when the stalker decided to come closer

“You like photography?” said the stalker best know as Christen, that took Tobin out of her thoughts she had spend all morning thinking about the brunete and there she was, it was like a bad joke of the destiny

“You could say that” said Tobin removing her eyes from the book to see the other woman reclined over a shelve by her side

“Landscape?” said Christen reading the book that Tobin had in her hand “I thought you were a soccer coach?” mocked Christen

“Is more like a hobby” Tobin got caught not many people knew about this side of her “And you...” said Tobin trying to see Christen´s books “The modern Buddhist, how to raise a teenager for dummies and trying to understand your dog?” Tobin got curious about the last book

“You could say is like a hobby too” said Christen making reference to her dog´s books

“Right” Tobin just reclined in the shelves too

“Which on do you like?” Christen pointed to the books

“Um” said tobin watching between the one that she had in her hands and the others in the shelve “I think I like this one about landscapes or this one about photographies of the world” Tobin showed the two books to Christen

“The two look good but this one look interesting” Christen pointed to the photographies of the world´s book

“Yeah” Tobin put the other book in the shelve and returning her eyes to Christen whose eyes were still on Tobin with an intrigued look

“So... the football coach is a photography lover?”

“You could say I´m like an onion” shrugged Tobin “Being a coach is just one layer”

“An onion?” that comparison made Christen laugh

“Yeah, I mean for what I can see you are an onion too” joked Tobin

“Yeah... you could say that..." said Christen shyly with her eyes on her books feeling Tobin´s eyes on her

"You want to go drink a coffee?" you could cut the shyness and tension between them with a knife

"I...I... I shouldn´t I have to be in my job, today is my first day, but I lied and I said that I had a call from my son´s school but I lied and I ended here buying books" ramble Christen

"A tea maybe?" Tobin asked again

"I think that a coffee is good" smiled Christen

"Okay" said Tobin almost as a sigh

Christen didn´t knew why she was so nervous it was just the coach of her son´s soccer team and her drinking some coffee, it was not a date, just coffee with a woman... A woman that made her feel nervous but the good kind of nervous, the one that you feel when you are in high school and you see your crush in the hall or when you have a class with her, that kind of nervous, the nervous that she felt when she began to go out with Neymar a few years ago or maybe her nervous was because she found someone that she knew in the last place that she imagined and she got caught lying... Why she said that she lied? To her son´s coach? Practically a stranger. She had an internal discusion with herself while she and Tobin paid for their  books and walked to the coffee shop that was next to the library, it was too perfect you could just buy your book and then go there and began to read while you drinked a coffee.

"Your coffee" said Tobin coming to the table and giving Christen her coffee

"Thank you" she began to put the sweet to her coffee

"So... you lied? Your first day in your new job?" asked Tobin after she gave a sip to her coffee "I know that I´m almost a stranger but I´m just very curious about what you said" Tobin defend herself after Christen gave a her a stuborn look and a long sigh as answer, Tobin waited she gave a few sip to her coffee giving some time to the woman

"I don´t know i think i chickened" shrugged Christen

"Hmmm"

"I went there yesterday and everybody look so nice with me... but today I chickened and I said that I had to go to my son´s school" Christen was playing with a napking

"Where do you work?"

"Fox Sport"

"Cool, what do you do there?"

"I´m going to co-produce a show"

"Hmm I understand why you are nervous then"

"Is not like I´m going to be on camera but is a lot of responsability and I don´t want to screwed it up" Christen was rambling again "I´m sorry I should go, I need to find a good reason why I received a call from my son´s school, I don´t want them to think that Christian has problems in school..." said Christen taking her bag and begining to leave the table when Tobin put her hand over Christen´s

"Christen relax" said Tobin with her chill tone, that made Christen sit again close her eyes and took a breath

"I´m sorry, I just had been under a lot of pressure lately and I´m very tense..."

"Is okay we all have hard days" shrugged Tobin

"It had been a couple of hard months" said Christen without thinking

“What kind of show are you going to co-produce?” Tobin could feel that was something behind that confession but she felt that the other one was not ready to speak about it so she changed the subject

“A soccer show, we are going to talk about what happened that week in the league and stuff but no in a professional and serious way, more like talking between friends and is going to be with only women for women”

“Hmmm interesting”

“Yeah, when i played soccer women didn´t have too much opinion in soccer so we are trying to change that with this show”

“Wait! You played soccer?” asked Tobin in shock

“Yeah!! In college”

“Which one?”

“Standford and you?”

“Oh a smart lady” jocked Tobin “ UNC baby” that name made Christen felt a little flustered and she didn´t know why, it was just so easy talk with the coach, she was so stressed before but now she felt like she knew Tobin since years ago

“I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

“That style, you could only get it in UNC”

“What style?” everybody always said that and Tobin never understood, yeah every college had their style but what was about UNC

“I don´t know all of you are just... like...”

“Crazy?” Christen didn want to admit it because she didn´t knew how the coach could take it

“Yeah...”

“Yeah we are all crazy but we beat Standford”

“That was because I wasn´t playing that season”

“Yeah, yeah all of you are always such a bad loosers” at this point of the conversation they were laughing and joking like old friends, that made them stop for a couple of seconds and share a shy glance

"Why don´t you take some cupcakes to your job?" said Tobin after a couple of seconds of comfortable silence

"What?" Christen was deep in her thoughts their conection were so easy, she didn´t have to pretend anything with the coach

"This cupcakes are one of the best in the city, I´m sure that if you take some of this cupcakes to the office they will forget about you been late"

"You think?" that gesture made Christen smile

"Yeah! Come one I will tell which are the best"

....

Tobin spent all the training thinking about the day that she shared with the brunete and before she could figure out the training was over and Christen didn´t show up, the players with their parents began to leave being Ali, Ash, Michelle, Christian and Tobin the only one that were still there.

“Where is you mom, Chris?” asked the coach innocently to the boy

“She is on her way” said the boy interrupting her conversation with Michelle

After a few minutes Christen´s car showed up in the parking lot and Tobin couldn´t control her feets to go to the car and she couldn´t hide her smile when she saw the mom

“Sorry, I´m late I got hooked with some things...” said the mom from inside the car

“No problem” said Tobin leaning over the co-pilot door “How did it go?”

“It was good, they loved the cupcakes” said Christen with a little shy smile

“See, I told you, that is what I do when the team lose”

“Thank you”

“No problem” smiled Tobin “Um... Christian was good today” said the coach watching the boy come to the car

“Yeah?” Christen followed the change in the conversation watching Tobin open the door for her son come inside the car

“Yeah, he could be our star forward” said the coach pointing to the boy making the mom smile

“I will be here the next training” said Christen

Tobin didn´t knew if that was a promise to her son or a promise to her, either way she couldn´t wait for the next training

 


	4. A friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went MIA for a couple of weeks dealing with some adult things, but I´m back with a long chapter, I hope you like it :)

"Mom, hurry up, we are late" whined Christopher

"Relax, Chris, we are early, there is no one here" Said Christen parking the car, as she promised she was there for this training it was a promised that she did to her son and she could be lying if she didn´t want to see the coach again

"Yes it is, there is coach Heath" said the boy taking his thing before jump from the car

" Ah no, wait till the car is completed stoped before you jump from it" the mom read his mind before he could open the door "Besides where is coach Heath, I don´t see her?"

"There mom with the longboard" pointed the boy "Can I get out of the car now?" asked the boy seeing that the car was fully parked now

"Yes" she said mesmerized by the woman rolling on a long board * _what kind of responsable adult go to her job in a long board*_ thought Christen watching her son walking to the coach and saying hi to her with a fist pump that made the mom giggle, the coach and the kid began to talk, she was like asking to him something and then he pointed to the car where Christen was * _she is asking for me!*_ Christen was in panic, when the coach turn her head in direction of the car she got Christen in the middle of her debate with herself, Tobin wave to the mom * _shit she is waving to me, Christen say hi*_ Christen said to herself while she waved her hand too to the coach, the coach and the kid went to the field while Christen needed a few minutes to recover  _*Christen we can´t continued doing this you have to woman up she is just your son´s coach, nothing else*_ she sat in the bleachers while she saw her son and the coach warm up, the coach was in shape, she could see it in her legs, they were muscular but not too much it was perfect, she looked slim but she had some muscle the perfect ones, she began to enjoy a little too much the view, so she felt relieved that she bringed a book with her, after a few minutes Christen got so into her book, she forgot about everything around till the coach went closer to her to search the soccer balls that were by her side

"You could finally talk with your dog?" asked the coach taking the bag were she had the balls, breaking the centralization that christen had in her book

"Um..." Tobin catched Christen in her own world "Yeah, we had a wonderful conversation yesterday"

"Yeah?" Christen got mesmerize by Tobin arms´s muscle and how they showed with every move that she made "And what do you talk about?" asked Tobin following Christen´s game

"Photography"

"Photography?"

"Yeah" said Christen biting her lip trying to contain her smile "Morena and I were talking about taking pictures next time that we go to the beach but Khaleesi prefer to take pictures when we practice yoga" Tobin couldn´t  avoid to tilt her head a little while she listen the mom talk and Christen couldn´t find it more adorable she looked like her dogs when she talked to them

"So you have two dogs?"

"Yeah, we rescued them from the shelter" said Christen searching for a picture in her phone

"Morena and Khaleesi" confirmed Tobin while she saw the picture in Christen´s phone, she was lie down in a sofa and the two dogs were over her "They are cute" said the coach trying to hide the fact that she found the picture more than endearing and the mom look pretty good in the picture

"Yeah, maybe you could know them one day"

"I would love to" said Tobin, feeling that their conversation was a little too long now and she still had Christopher waiting for her in the field "Um, I think I have to go"

"Yeah"

"Okay" said Tobin as a sigh

The training was like any other training, it was good the kids were improving and Christopher was becoming the star forward, he was showing his talent and everybody were congratulating Christen, but the real important thing for her was to see her son happy again, she never saw her this happy since she and Neymar broke up and they move to the US

"Como te fue?" asked as always Christen to her son while he took away his cleats

"Bien" shrugged the boy, he was just like his dad it was so natural for them that they never pay attention to people´s coments

"Todo el mundo esta feliz contigo" whispered to her son, since the separation and the move to the US, she was really trying to get closer to her son it wasn´t easy at the end he was a boy and he always would prefer his dad but since they move, it was getting complicated conect with her son, but the soccer was showing her son again and they were conecting again

"Podemos tomar malteada?" asked the boy in his spanish

"Si, la que tu quieras"

"Ok, let´s go!" said the boy standing up fast

"Okay" Christen laughed

The mom and the son were talking about the training and the mom pointed to the boy the things that he had to get better

"Bye coach"

"Bye dude" said Tobin fist pumping the boy and giving a shy nod with her head to Christen receiving a shy smile from the woman, she was liking that smile, she was liking it too much

"You know you have to stop those heart eyes everytime you see her" said Ashlyn, while Tobin saw the mom and the son go while they laughed about something funny that the boy said

"I...I´m not... What?!" she was caugh

"Oh, Come on Tobs, you always have those heart eyes everytime that you talk with her or she smiles"

"I like her smile" blurted Tobin without thinking, she gave a shock face to Ashlyn after that she said that receiving a smirk from the blonde

"I know" that made the coach sigh " I know that you like it and I know that you like her, I was the same with Alex you look like a excited puppy when you see her"

"That bad?"

"yeah"

"Is just that... Shirley and I..."

"You have problems?"

"Yeah kind it... the long distance is complicated and she... and I don´t know anymore" said after a long sigh "I mean yeah I like her but also everytime that I see Christen is like, I don´t know, i forgot about everything and I like to talk with her"

"Well you have to see what are you going to do"

"I know"

....

"Come on guys we are late!" said Christen to her crew

They rent a soccer field where they were going to record some shoots for her show and the light crew was late with instalation

"Chris, relax we are on time" said Julie one of the co-producer, the blonde that had been very close to Christen since they meet each other

"Yeah take this" said Crystal  giving a cup of coffee to Christen, basically the show was produced by them, Chisten, Julie Johnston and Crystal Dunn were basically the black sheeps of fox sports, they did everything for this show take form and were fill with only women soccer material, the people of the channel didn´t like them or their show too much but it had good viewers and at the end that was the most import thing "Guys, you have to see this girl that is training in on of the others fields, she is so good"

"Where?" asked Julie while Christen was checking the script

"Let´s see her" said Crystal "Chris come on, let´s see her maybe we can ask her to be one of our models"

"You go.." but before she could end what she was going to say Crystal and julie take her by the arm

"Look, she is very good" said Crystal showing a girl that was training in a field, shooting some long balls after pass between some cones

"She is very good, Chris we have to ask her to let us film her do those things!" said JJ to Christen while she was focus on the girl, of course she knew who she was, she could recognized that style anywhere "Chris!"

"Um" the girls take her out from her thoughts "Yeah, I...I know her"

"Where?!"

"She is my son´s coach"

"What?!" that made Tobin turn her head to where the women where

"Shhh guys" whispered Christen

"Chris you have to ask her" Crystal whispered back

"No, guys"

"Shh, she is comming here" whispered JJ with a big smile

"Christen?" asked Tobin

"Hi Tobin"

"Hey"

"Hey" their uncomfortable moment were broke by one of the girls that cleared her throat "Um... they are my co-workers, Julie and Crystal" Christen pointed to each woman

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, you are very good" said Crystal being forward as always

"Just a little" shrugged Tobin

"More than a little" said JJ

"You have to let us record you doing all those cool stuffs" that made Tobin laugh

"I don´t know"

"Come ooon" said the women

"Boss you have to tell her" said Crystal to Christen

"Yeah boss, what do you say?" asked Tobin that made Christen smile

"Um... I don´t know, if you want to" shrugged Christen

"If you want to I want to" that made Christen bite her lip trying to contain her nervous giggle, after Tobin said that she saw the way it sounded but it was too late to take it back

"Okay"

"Tobs!!" a woman came to the field calling the coach, to say that the woman was beautiful was little, she was gorgeous she had blue eyes and her long brown hair made her eyes pop up even more, she was just dressed with a pair of yoga pants and a shirt but that didn´t reduce her beauty "Come on, I´m hungry" whined the woman

"I´m on my way, Lex" said Tobin to the woman "wait me in the car"

"You said that when I went to change my clothes" Tobin just sighed and turned her head to the three women

"I have to go" said with a little smile

"Yeah Bye" said the women

"Bye Chris"

"Bye Tobin" the sad face that the mom had, wasn´t ignored by anyone even by Tobin

"Her girlfriend is kind it bitchy" said Crystal after Tobin was gone

"Yeah" was the only thing that Cristen said

....

Later that night after Christopher was in his bed and Christen finished to clean the dirty dishes of the dinner, she began her night routine that consisted in do her beauty routine and her yoga before bed when she reached her bed it was later than 9:30 pm when she saw a message in her phone, who could be this late?, she read in the screen but it wasn´t a familiar number so she open the message

_unknow number:_ _I´m sorry for Alex behavior she can be a little bitchy when she is hungry_

Now she already knew who it was

_Christen: Is okay, you don´t have to explain me anything, Where did you find my number?_

After Christen send the message she saw how bad it could sound that ask but she  didn´t have to wait too long to receive a

_Unknow number: In Christopher´s information, I needed to tell you because I was embarrased by her behavior and she is just my friend but she is a little territorial with me and when she is hungry she is dangerous_

_Christen: Is okay :) you don´t own me any explanation... But you are still going to work with us, right?_

_Tobin Heath: Of course, you tell me and I will be there :)  
_

_Christen: Okay let me talk with my crew and I let you know :)_

_Tobin Heath: Okay, Good night Christen :)_

_Christen: Good night Tobin :)_


	5. The mistery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between my job and my writer's block was very difficult to update but I have a long chapter for you :)

Christen: you are busy this week? 

The mom and the coach had been texting for few days now,  joking and talking about everything and anything , they had even their flirty moments 

Tobin: um no,  the same the gym and the training with the team 

They had their encounters in the gym too but no how they wanted to be always Christen was ending her work out when Tobin was beginning,  there the coach learnt that the mom was an early riser. Even Tobin's name had changed from Tobin Heath to just Tobin 

Christen : you have something to do tomorrow? 

Tobin: nope 

Tobin always has her way to make the mom smile she loved how she could pass from a 30 years old to s 5 years old mode in less than s second 

Christen : you could come to record some things for the show? 

At this point christen was biting her lip nervously she didn't knew why but lately she felt nervously around the coach 

"What did she said? " said JJ trying to see Christen's phone 

"She hasn't answered " said Christen watching the screen expectantly 

"What did she said? " said Dunn coming to the office with coffee for the them 

"She hasn't answered " JJ copied Christen's answer 

"I feel like we are asking her to go on a date with us" said Dunn,  and that was what Christen felt and she never did that always boys would go to her and ask her for a date but she would never go after s boy and less after a girl 

"maybe she will say no " said christen going to check the blackboard where she had their schedule for the week " is too close,  to say her to come tomorrow "

"Chris your phone! The screen is on" the three ran to he phone 

"Aw is Christopher " said Dunn while christen answered to her son 

"I think she will say no" 

"I think she could be with her girlfriend,  Miss bad mood " said JJ 

"She told me that they were just friends " blurted Christen 

"They seems to be too close to be friends " pointed JJ 

"They can be best friends " Dunn was trying to help Christen she had see that the mom was having some feelings for the coach 

....

"Tobin!!! Where are you? " asked Alex 

Tobin,  Alex and Ashlyn were eating brunch,  the two coaches went to their favorite place after going to the gym to celebrate that Alex was in town again she always spent months in Orlando with her husband who played soccer there and after the season they went back to LA where Alex's family and friends were 

"I'm here Alex!  What?! " said Tobin frustrated with Alex 

"What are you doing? " asked Alex again while Ashlyn was too busy eating and seeing the exchange between the two friends who look a lot like an old marriage sometimes "Who are you texting? " Alex tried to take Tobin's phone but she couldn't but Ashlyn did and read the name 

"Christen? What are you doing texting christen!?! "

"Who is Christen? "

"Come on Ashlyn give me my phone! " Tobin tried to take her phone but the blonde arms were longer and she passed the phone to Alex 

"Why is she asking you if you have something to do? " 

"Alex please " Tobin was getting frustrated with all the situation 

"Who is she? " when she didn't receive any response from the coach she directed her question to the  blonde "Ashlyn who is Christen?"

"Wait what are you doing texting to Christen? " 

"Check please " said Tobin trying to ignore the stupid situation 

"You know the famous Christen? "

"Yes"

"Who is she? "

"She is a mom from the team "

"You are dating a mom from the team? "

"I'm not dating her,  she is just asking me to do some tricks to their show "

"Huh? " said Alex and Ashlyn at the same time 

Tobin made a frustrating sigh "She has a TV show well she produces a show of female soccer  and the other day when she saw me... us" she point to Alex too " she asked me if I could do some tricks for them used it in the show "

"She is that woman! " now Alex remembered christen 

"Yes,  she and thank you to act like my girlfriend she really thought that you were my girlfriend "

"You are welcome "

"Is not funny give me my phone I have to answered"

"That is not your problem,  give me my phone " Alex extended her hand with her phone but she didn't give her it back "Alex " whined Tobin 

"At least she is cute " Alex finally gave her her phone 

"And! She lives in the same continent " Ashlyn continued her food 

"Neither of you are funny " mumbled Tobin 

Tobin : sorry I was driving :) of course I'm in, when? 

"Is bad to say lies to your girlfriend Toby " said Ashlyn peeking to see Tobin's text " I Learnt that in a hard way with Alex "

"She is not my girlfriend " she wanted to say 'yet ' but it was too soon "And is better than say that my friends are idiots "

Christen: tomorrow? 

Tobin: ok, I'll see you tomorrow :)

"She said yes! "

....

The next day christen was so nervous that she didn't went to the gym she couldn't,  she couldn't see Tobin there,  well of course she wanted to see Tobin a little too much she was very anxious and very nervous like she would have her first date with the woman she didn't knew what that feeling was but she liked but made her feel anxious too,  she needed to meditate or do yoga she needed to take her mind out of the situation 

After do her yoga and morning meditation she felt lighter,  she was ready to go to work and saw Tobin that day,  of course she saw Tobin multiple times but not other like her son's coach or in the gym this would be the first time that Tobin could see her professional side and christen could see Tobin's every day side 

When she went to the office she didn't expected to see Tobin in the reception studying every body that went by her side and at the same time the employees watching her like she was out of place,  of course she was out of place she had a pair of rip jeans,  flip flop and a T-shirt,  something that contrasted with Christen 'professional' clothes,  dress pants a green blouse that made her eyes pop up and a light jacket because she got cold sometimes in the studio and a leather hand bag,  she was a producer of one of the channel's show and of course Tobin looked like a fish out of water but no matter that she showed confidence just sitting there like she was in her living room 

"Excuse me, are you waiting for someone? "

"Oh no I'm... " said Tobin turning her head to see the woman and facing Christen "I'm waiting a producer of a show " Tobin had a playful smile that flustered Christen,  Tobin took advantage of the shy moment of the mom to give her a full glance to her body her pants,  her high heels, how her eyes sparkle with that blouse and how the necklace that she had fell perfectly between her breast 

"Yeah,  I think I can take you to her office "

"Yeah? "

"Come with me" it was Tobin now who got flustered by the way that Christen talked to her 

They walked to the office christen saying hi to people that she found in her way and Tobin following her they went through a few doors till they reached Christen's office,  when they were inside Tobin got surprised by the office's looks it was in black and white and details in silver and little details in brown it looked very sophisticated and organic at the same time it looked like Christen

"This is nice " blurted Tobin seeing around her the decor of the office " it smell very nice " Tobin inhaled the air to point her comment 

"It smells very nice? " Christen was confused by Tobin's comment how a office should smell like?, how her office smell like that made it diferent of others offices 

"Yeah,  it smells nice " shrugged nonchalantly Tobin " it doesn't smell like an office " and for Tobin  it smelled nice it wasn't like the normal office or her idea of office's smell this was diferent it smelled like Christen,  clean,  sophisticated and natural at the same time. The mom saw the coach curiously with her definition of office's smell but Tobin was lost watching Christen's pictures,  she had photos with her son,  her family,  a very handsome guy that she didn't recognized but she did recognized Neymar in one of the pictures how could you not recognized a famous soccer player,  but she didn't pay attention to that she could had know him in a soccer game till she saw a beautiful picture of Christen on the top of a mountain with her signature smile,  that made Tobin smile too automatically 

"Um,  where do you park your car? " Christen tried to break the weird moment where Tobin was just walking through her office and Christen was enjoying just watching her so engrossed in her own world 

"I didn't brought car" Tobin turned around and the view that she found took her breath away,  Christen was sit in her chair slightly reclined backward her position, the face that she had, the desk, the view of the city that she had behind her, and the glow that it give it to her, made her look sexy,  powerful,  beautiful,  her body was screaming to her to come closer to christen and stole her a kiss,  to taste her lips but instead she had to bite her lip to avoid do what her body was asking her to do but her smile came out and Christen almost could feel what she was thinking and shared and nervous and shy smile too 

"And how did you came here? " Christen ran her fingers over the desk feeling the texture 

"Public transport " shrugged Tobin siting in front of Christen while she played with the pens that Christen had on her desk trying to dissipate her nerves,  she was pretty chill most of the time and specially in front of cute girls yes she got nervous but normal nervous nothing like this,  nothing like this mix of nervous and excitement 

"Public transport? " asked Christen this time more flirty 

"Yes" smiled Tobin "Is a little complicated for me to understand this whole driving thing,  like where to use your license plates depends of the state and stuff like that,  so usually I use public transportation or my long board is more simple like that " shrugged the coach 

"Simple I like that "smiled the woman that sent nervous and exited wave through Tobin's spine but she was saved by a knock in the door "Come in" Christen broke for the first time her gaze over Tobin 

"Chris " JJ opened the door finding the two women and behind her was Cristal with a knowing look on her face the three women exchanged a silent conversation through her eyes till Tobin cleared her throat reclaiming attention "Right...un...  Tobin everything is ready for you "

"For me? " 

"Yeah the set is ready and we have to take to make up"

"Make up? " Tobin turned to Christen in her deal she never mentioned make up 

"Just a light make up" Christen tried to help Tobin but her face was too funny to Christen avoid a giggle,  the two other women took Tobin by her arm and drag her to the the make up area "Be good guys" almost and hour passed where the producer got busy with her emails and things from the show till it was time to go to the studio where they would film passing first of course where Tobin was getting her make up "Wow! " blurted Christen when she saw Tobin she was simple just a ponytail and a light make up that made the brown of her eyes pop up "Um the set is ready " she tried to embed her comment when she saw the reaction of the make up artist and Crystal " I...  We'll wait for you in the set" she left the area with her anxiety at the maximum level she couldn't believe what she always said and did when she was with the coach,  she went to the set and checked the lights and decor and how it looked, till Cristal cane to the set with Tobin but Christen was in full work mode so she just saw Tobin and the other people that were explaining what she had to do till Cristal broke her thoughts 

"You know that Tobin used to play soccer? " 

"Mmm" she was too deep in her thoughts to pay attention to what her friend said 

"Tobin played soccer "

"Oh yeah " she didn't knew but she suspected it she could see it in her moves and body that Tobin played football when she was younger 

"Yeah,  she played with  the U-20 uswnt with Alex Morgan,  the other woman who we saw her the other,  I didn't know how I didn't recognized her,  they played together till Alex got married and she quit football without reason, she even played in France with the PSG!... " Cristal keep her ramble but Christen didn't listened more she was focused on the coach now , maybe she thought she knew that woman but maybe she didn't, maybe it was more from Tobin to know. 


	6. Comfort

"knock knock " said Tobin from the door announcing her presence in Christen's office,  the shooting had ended in total success although it had got longer due to Tobin's awesomeness the crew had become her fans when she began to show her tricks with the ball leaving even Christen speechless at the end of the shooting she had go back to her office while the crew finished everything "Cristal and JJ send you your coffee and they said that they had to go earlier " Christen smiled,  first Tobin was in her office with her normal look again that Christen loved so much,  yes she liked how Tobin looked with make up and her hair done but see her with her rip jeans and T-shirt was nice to her too and second her friends were crazy and they were totally trying to act as cupid with Tobin and her,  they spent almost all day trying to get Tobin and Christen together 

"Thanks " smiled Christen while she received the hot liquid from the coach, she definitely was enjoying her friends little plan 

"You didn't already spend all day working? " Tobin was comfortably sit in the chair watching a very focus Christen in anything that she was reading in the screen of her computer,  she waited patiently while the mom read something mouthing every word in silence 

"Mmm" Christen ended her previous action to give Tobin her attention again 

"Aren't you tired? "asked Tobin while she began to play the diferent pens that Christen had in her desk "You really use all this pens? " she pointed to the diferent type of pens that she had

"Yes and no... I just like to have some of them, I like their colors,  so I just have them " shrugged Christen "Okay.... I'm ready we can go" the producer ended her email and turned off the computer,  Tobin watched her curiously while Christen collected her things in her bag and reorganized the stuffs in her desk she wasn't aware of the little smile that was showing in her face "What? " asked Christen when she saw Tobin's eyes following her moves 

"Nothing " shrugged Tobin with her eyes still on the brunette, they just maintained a little playful stare game till Christen couldn't hide her smile refocusing in her task 

"How are you going to leave? " asked Christen with her eyes still in her purse having Tobin's eyes on her make her nervous lately 

"Walking, in a cab, I don't know " shrugged Tobin with her eyes still on the mom knowing the effect that had on Christen and enjoying it 

"You want me to drive you home? " Tobin shrugged as answer , so she took it as a yes "Okay " whispered "Let's go " Christen was trying to hide her excitement the buzzing that she felt every time that she was alone with the coach she was very aware of the line that divided them Tobin was her son's coach and a friend and she was recently divorced and with a son,  Tobin wouldn't be attracted to a woman like her,  from the office to the parking lot where Christen's car was she kept her little inner  conversation and Tobin kept her eyes on her like trying to understand what was happening in her head what was the reason of her sudden silence,  she followed Christen to the car and went to the copilot seat 

"And Christopher? " Tobin was trying to get Christen out of her inner conversation, she wanted to go out of her head but that was one of her problems after she began to overthink she couldn't stop and have Tobin near her in the same car sharing the same space wasn't helping 

"He is with Hallie " she was a little tense for the nerves,  this was the first time that she spent so much time in the same place with Tobin  "She and Chris had been good friends since we came here and I'm thankful for Ali and Ashlyn" smiled Christen "And I think he had a little crush on her" 

"I think is mutual, since he went with his Neymar jersey to he practice they had been inseparables" 

"Yeah he likes to wear his father's shirt when he practice, I think it makes him feel closer to him " blurted Christen and before she could see what she had said it was too late,  she didn't want to tell Tobin in that way but she wasn't just her son's coach anymore she was a friend now and the weight that she was carrying for the secret was affecting her,  she didn't had friends to lean on when the weight of her secret and the responsibility of been a single mom of a teenager began to affect her,  and the silence of Tobin made her feel like she made a mistake but in reality the coach was tying the ropes of what she had suspected, what she had seen and what she knew now,  the pictures in Christen's office,  what she had seen of the boy in practice and the mom's confession was in Tobin's head trying to find an understanding answer to all this new information,  she didn't want to act too surprise because she could understand the weight that Christen was carrying and she respected her decision of have that in secret,  the fame and the attention of been a know athlete was something that not everybody could handle Tobin knew it very well and that attention sometimes affected your family too,  that made respect Christen more now but when she reached her conclusion a couple of seconds had pass and Christen's anxiety had grown to almost fill the whole car and she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable she wanted to thank Christen to trust in her telling her secret so she broke the uncomfortable silence with her easy personality 

"I knew I had see that style somewhere " smiled Tobin,  part of that was to not make Christen uncomfortable and the other was true the boy was his father's son and their style couldn't be denied 

"I told you he was his father's son" smiled Christen, she felt instantly relaxed by the way that Tobin made it feel she didn't make any other comment and she was grateful by the coach's discretion "Um you are in hurry? " 

"No,  why? " shrugged Tobin 

"Because I have to shop a few things and I don't want to go alone,  I always have Christopher with me and... " 

"Is okay, I don't have anything to do" a silent trust had grow between them,  the silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore and Christen's anxiety had dissipated thanks to the easy nature of the coach 

They went to an organic supermarket where Christen use to buy food,  Tobin bite her tongue trying to not make any comment but in her face Christen could read something 

"What? " 

"Nothing " shrugged Tobin watching the market 

"Tobin " whined Christen "You have that face,  what? "

"What face? " Tobin acted like she was offended 

"The face like you want to say something "

"Is like... you... you are very " natural? Organic? How could she name it "I don't know,  you meditate,  do yoga and eat organic,  you are very natural " Christen had a little smile enjoying how Tobin ramble nervously 

"Thanks " smiled Christen "I'm just like that...natural " shrugged the mom "I'm not used to eat meat I get sick when I do it and a lot things,  artificial things give me allergy so I try to eat the best I can" when she ended her speech the two women were in front of the cereal area 

"Which one do you like? " 

"I like this one" She took an oatmeal cereal "But I'm looking one for Christopher "

"He would not like any of these " pointed Tobin receiving a dead glare from Christen "Hey is true, he is a teenager he likes and needs artificial sugar and artificial food,  come on "

"You sound like my son "

"Well I spend a lot of time between teenagers,  I know what they like and believe is nothing of this "

"Okay " groaned Christen "Let's buy artificial food for the teenager "

After they did a little buy of organic food for Christen they went to buy artificial normal food in other supermarket where Tobin filled the shopping car with two of everything the boy would like 

"This is for you or for Christopher? "

"For both" shrugged Tobin joking  "The boy need to eat"

"Yeah I know he will eat the refrigerator one of this days"

"Oh I forgot something " they were almost ready to pay when Tobin went back to search something,  so Christen began to give the things to he cashier a very good looking man 

"All of this is your? " asked the man trying to be charming with the mom 

"Yeah" smiled her "I have a teenager in home" she thought that mentioning her son could make the man go back but he didn't 

"Yeah they can eat" smiled the guy charmingly 

"Yeah" smiled but this time uncomfortably searching for Tobin to save her 

"Chris which one do you think Christopher like more,  chocolate or peanut butter protein bars? "

"I think we can take both one for you and other for Christopher " she felt save with Tobin's presence and couldn't avoid take her by the arm,  she felt the strange movement and feel from the mom and the smile that felt from the man's face to be charming to their normal service smile,  she had the feel that the man was flirting with christen but the hand in her arm made her feel protective over the mom and her jelous made her reclaimed her like her own 

"You want something else? " asked the coach going closer to Christen, receiving a denial from her while she hided her face behind Tobin's shoulder she had never seen this protective side of her and she would lie if she said that she didn't like it,  feel like she was from Tobin and Tobin was hers,  she had so many time without feeling  that,  feeling  part of a person,  that someone went protective over her, that someone reclaimed her in front of other "Okay thanks buddy " said Tobin taking the bags and putting her hand on Christen's low back 

The two walked like that to the car without getting conscious of what happened and their reaction,  this was nice for both of them, feel this familiarity,  feel this comfortable with other person, something was growing between them,  they didn't knew what was it but was nice 

Both of them were in comfortable silence in the car no one said anything about what happened in the supermarket they just rolled with it leaving that there with the hope that behavior like that could become more frequent between them and maybe grow from there 

"Here is my stop " Christen stopped in front of Tobin's apartment,  they didn't said bye immediately they left a couple of seconds hanging trying to extend this day to the maximum,  this moment,  the comfort of be with each other a couple of minutes more 

"It was a pleasure be with you today" Tobin extended her hand taking Christen's hand 

"It was mine,  thanks for everything" said Christen but  in her eyes Tobin could read more, thanks for the day, for the escape,  for the help,  for the trust although at the end of the day they didn't knew who had helped who, it was a nice escape a nice comfort but the bubble had to break  and each one of them had to go back to their lives, Christen had to go for her son, to check his homework, to make dinner,  to be a mom; and Tobin had to go to call Shirley ask how was her day and when her girlfriend asked her she would have to lie 

"Bye" she didn't want to let go Christen's hand but she had to so she left the car without breaking their eye contact till the car's door was close and the day was officially concluded 


End file.
